


Overdue

by KingofAshandRoses



Series: Library AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: The Library AU nobody asked for nor wanted. Still in progress, obviously.





	1. Librarians and Almost Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, It was longer on my phone. T-T

Julian usually distracted himself with other things when working at the front desk. It was the most boring part of the Library. He was lazily staring off into space when the most adorable man he had ever seen walked in. Almost painfully shutting his mouth, Julian stared as the man went towards the study tables and took off his backpack. 

Surely this was a dream. There was no way someone like that actually existed. Julian didn't take his eyes off of him unless someone was asking him something. One question played on repeat in Julian's head. 

Who was this guy? 

... 

It had been a week and a half since the brunette had first walked in. 

It was spectacularly unfair as he always smiled and waved at Julian, leaving his normally smooth words to die in his throat. He still had no idea what the guy's name was. All he knew was when he came in when he left, and what he was studying. 

Yeah, this was borderline stalking. 

... 

People started to join the brunette at his table. Julian had been watching him for about a month. 

Whenever one of his friends or study partners got close to the adorable man, Julian got unbelievably jealous. He was practically seething when a girl with teal hair hugged him. 

"You should really go talk to him." Cerberus, who was sitting at the uncommonly boring desk with him, said. He sighed and finally looked away from the man he was probably stalking. 

"I'd rather read an entire James Patterson series." They both shuttered. 

"So, instead of talking to the guy you're practically stalking, you're going to impale yourself with a rusty spoon?" She said, loading up books onto a cart. 

"That pretty much sums it up, yes." Julian flicked a pencil across the desk. "What would I even say to him, "Hello, I'm Julian. I've been basically stalking you but don't even know your name"? Not likely Cerbs." He joked. 

"Hello Julian, I'd like to check out a book." Freezing in horror at the semi-familiar voice, Julian turned to be met with the brunette's brilliant green eyes. 


	2. Flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED HOW SHORT THIS IS I'M SO SORRY!

Julian was frozen and Cerberus was laughing her ass off. Inside, a part of Julian was screaming. Another part of him was trying very hard to keep him breathing. The third and final part of him was trying to pull him back into the present, with Cerberus laughing and a very attractive man trying to get his attention. 

Julian snapped back into the present. The man was looking worriedly at him. Julian smiled faintly. 

"Yes, uh, how may I help you?" Julian only kind of regained his senses. The man smiled. 

"I need to check out this book, but it doesn't have a barcode." He handed the book to Julian. 

"Then we need to check it out manually." Julian went into full librarian mode, he even put on his reading glasses. He took the book and quickly typed it in. "Your name?" He looked at the man over the top of his glasses. 

"Napoleon Hardwick." He said obediently. Julian nodded and tapped it in. Cerberus had stopped laughing, and Julian only noticed after he had done his librarian job. He practically flung his glasses off his face. Napoleon smiled. 

"I-um- here's your book." Julian looked away, towards Cerberus, who was smiling like a maniac. Julian glared at her. He didn't notice Napoleon take a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He tapped Julian. 

"Call me?" He handed the note to Julian, who stared at it like he'd never seen the paper before. Cerberus rolled her eyes and took it from Napoleon and tucked it into Julian's shirt pocket. 

"Don't worry Napoleon, Julian's just a little slow." She smiled and shook Napoleon's hand "My name's Cerberus, the competent Librarian." Her saying that broke Julian out of his stupor. 

"You are absolutely not the competent Librarian. You didn't even know how to scan a barcode before I helped you." Julian glared at her again, momentarily forgetting that Napoleon was right there. They kept arguing until Napoleon chuckled. They both looked at him, startled, and a blush grew on Julian's face. 

"I have to go, but thank you Julian, and Cerberus." He nodded at Cerberus, and Julian watched his fantastic ass leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flustered Julian is my favorite kind of Julian, tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> James Patersonnnnnnnn argh!


End file.
